old_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchhunter
Witchhunter is the occupational title of any witch serving as a member of an elite unit of highly-trained, specialist officers tasked with upholding the law and protecting the magickal community. There are different levels of witchhunters, ranging from regional witchhunters (such as those employed by Michigan Central) to international witchhunters, dispatched directly by the International Council of Witches and the Circle of Moronoe. Witchhunter training is extremely difficult and intensive, so there are few qualified applicants. They are generally trained to investigate crimes related to dark magick, and to apprehend and detain dark witches. Witchhunters are, essentially, the magickal world's equivalent of police officers and military. If a witch works to do any harm to themselves or others, a witchhunter has a license to take action against them. Witches found guilty may be imprisoned in Svalbard or be stripped of their magick. In addition to their wands, witchhunters also carry ''bràigh, ''enchanted electrum chains used to bind witches. History The International Council of Witches began training witchhunters in the 17th century, sometime after the International Secrecy Mandate of 1693. During times of war, witchhunters were dispatched to war zones to provide aid, as in the cases of both World Wars. Witchhunters were authorized to use forbidden magick on suspected dark witches and members of the Ring by the 1990s. Extremely competent witchhunters found forbidden magick of little use to them, and ended up simply detaining most members of the Ring on the island prison of Svalbard. Some witchhunters were also members of Windigo, a secret resistance organization founded by Eve Dearborn and Alistair Graymark in order to fight Lord Azrael and his supporters. Training Requirements It is very difficult to fulfill the requirements to get into witchhunter training. Applicants must have excellent academic credentials before they are accepted into a rigorous training program. The governing bodies also look into the criminal records of the applicants, and those without a clean one will not make the cut. Applicants are required to have obtained top scores on their Magickal Ability Tests (M.A.T.s), as displayed when Hunter Wrayburn took to studying at all hours of the day in the hopes of getting extremely high scores. Training It is incredibly difficult to pass witchhunter training; if accepted into training, prospective witchhunters are required to undergo a series of character and aptitude tests to prove that they react well under pressure. Applicants are then required to train extensively in magickal combat and other elements of practical defense, as well as methods of criminal investigation. Job A witchhunter's job is to hunt down and capture dark witches and investigate their crimes. It is not uncommon for criminals to resist arrest, as many prefer to go down fighting rather than allow themselves to be captured. They are also known to investigate and guard high-profile targets and locations. Reputation The job is seen as glamorous by some, as there is a great deal of danger involved and it is extremely difficult to join the ranks of the witchhunters. Witchhunters are generally respected by the magickal communities they serve. However, some, including Duncan Sullivan, view the witchhunters as haughty and unnecessarily cruel, often swayed by their governing body to make more progress than is actually possible, causing innocent witches to be caught in the fray. Known witchhunters * Anesidora Lovelace * Anne Rosenburg * Artemis Fairview * Arthur Orwell * Edward Rosenburg * Erebus Strikedancer * Felix Darnall * Herne * Noemi Hill * Theron Grosvenor * Virtus Monteverde Category:Witchhunters Category:Ranks and titles Category:Jobs Category:Michigan Central positions Category:American Congress of Witchcraft and Magick positions Category:International Council of Witches positions